Returning
by Miakaghost
Summary: Thousands of years after the foiled revival of Gyumaoh, after the finding of the Sanzo ikkou's reincarnations and his 'brother' Gokuu decides to finally take a trip to heaven to see everyone again. But will how much Gokuu's changed also change the gods' o
1. Default Chapter

Returning

Chap.1

The two stood outside the gates, simply staring. The brunette smiled weakly.

"It's odd; though I grew up here, I only just barely remember their names. Why…" The other, green haired one smiled and patted his younger brother on the back.

"Don't worry; we're here to surprise them…and find out more."

"Kanzeon!" Jiroshin called to the goddess. The goddess looked up from her conversation with Konzen to her servant.

"Yes, Jiroshin?"

"There are two boys in heaven….heading here."

"And what's so unusual about that?"

"They both have golden eyes." Jiroshin replied with a slight hesitation.

"So…they've finally arrived."

Goku stared at Tenpou's study as he passed by and ran into two people and dropped his ball.

"Ow!" He fell back. The brunette knelt down and handed the ball to Goku.

"I believe you dropped this." He smiled. All Goku could tell about the two were that they had golden eyes and one had copper hair while the other had forest green hair. The rest of them was covered by faded blue cloaks.

"Yeah. Thanks." Goku smiled at them.

"Hey, we're kinda new here. Could you show us where to find Kanzeon?" The green haired boy asked. Goku nodded enthusiastically.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tenpou calmly asked the goddess as he looked around at the others in the room: Konzen, Kanren, Gojun, and Li Touten.

"You see, there are some people I'd like you all to meet." Kanzeon replied as two cloaked figures entered the room, following Goku.

"Here!" Goku smiled. A clawed hand patted Goku on the head.

"Thanks a lot."

"So you're here, now." Kanzeon smiled. One threw back his hood.

His hair was a copper brown and on his shoulder, tucked in the cloak was a white cat like creature with wings.

"Of course we are. I don't see why we shouldn't come."

"Yeah." The other pushed his cloak up on his shoulder. His hair was a forest green and he wore a forest green sleeveless kimono and pants.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Gale," The green haired one bowed. "..Gokuu." The copper haired one bowed. "And….Jeep?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't rub it in." The white cat-like creature replied.

"I thought you'd like to see how Goku has grown." Kanzeon smiled at them. Gokuu smiled back, and let Jeep off his shoulder.

"Uh…."

"So, you're Gokuu?" Tenpou asked. Gokuu nodded.

"…Ten…Ten-chan!" Goku slowly recited. "And…Ken-niichan….and Konzen." Goku looked proud of himself.

"Not bad." Konzen admitted.

"Yeah. So he's Gale and you're Gokuu. And he's Jeep." Goku summed up. Gokuu nodded.

"Yeah."

"But…I've got one question." Goku raised his hand. Gale perked up.

"What?"

"Who's that?" Goku pointed to a silhouette behind them.

Please R/R! Do it and I will give you...cookies shaped like Jeep!


	2. Kari

Returning

Chap.2

"Great." Gokuu somewhat wilted. "I was hoping she wouldn't follow me."

"Gokuu-kun!" A voice cheered as a golden haired girl pounced on Gokuu. She wore a white tube top and short white shorts with a red flower embroidered on them. Her hair was held back by a red ribbon and around her neck hung a silver chain with a diamond heart dangling from one end. "You shoulda told me you were comin' here! I coulda come, too!"

"Kari, that's the reason I didn't tell you!" Gokuu pushed her off. Kari's amethyst eyes grew big.

"When you act like that…I…I get the feeling you don't like me anymore." She glanced down at her feet, her eyes watering.

"No, Kari, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that…" He noticed Kari was starting to sniffle. "Fine. You can stay."

"Yay!" Kari immediately perked up, then pounced on Gokuu again. She rubbed her cheeks against his. "Now we can really get to know each other, right?"

"Uh….yeah."

"Girl trouble, bro?" Gale tried to muffle a snicker. Kari stared at him and got off Gokuu.

"Were you laughing?" She asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"So **THIS!**" Kari pulled a hammer from behind her back and hit Gale on the head with it.

"I thought that Sano was the one with the hammer." Gokuu stared at the unconscious Gale.

"Naw. We both have one. Sano just uses hers more!" Kari replied with a smile.

"She's creepy." Gale whispered to Gokuu.

"Believe me. I know. I live with her." Gokuu whispered back.

"Let's see. Gokuu, you really have grown, haven't you?" Kanzeon smiled at the heretic child in front of her.

"I suppose I have." Gokuu admitted, with apathy.

"Apathy at meeting us again? I'm hurt, Gokuu." Kanren joked.

"I think you've been around Sanzo too long." Gale smiled.

"Maybe…..but…." Gokuu sighed, remembering Sanzo. His amethyst eyes flared, his arm raised, his…gun pointed to his head. Gokuu's eyes snapped open and he, for some reason tried to slap away and invisible gun.

"I'd better stop making you remember that guy." Gale narrowed his eyes. Gokuu, realizing how stupid he looked, stopped and blushed.

"Uh…there was a…mosquito! Yeah, a mosquito!" Gokuu flicked a non-existent mosquito away. Kari laughed at him

"Okay…so, Gokuu, I thought you were going to bring the Marshal's reincarnation up here with you." Kanzeon wondered.

"Oh…uh, Hakkai got held up. He…was busy with papers, and….that sea of…business of…earthly marshal-ness." Gokuu replied hastily.

"Huh? I thought Hakkai was on earth killing hundreds of innocent youkai slayers and that we didn't bring him cause he'd kill us in ten seconds without a moments' consider-MFFF!" Kari was cut off as Gokuu and Gale muffled her voice with their hands.

"He's busy." They hastily replied. Gale broke off and Gokuu took his hand away carefully.

"After all, he's only human. And humans can only do so much."

"But I thought he was a thousands of years old youkai who's so powerful he could destroy heaven and-MFF!" Gokuu slapped his hands over her mouth.

"You know, Kari, we really need to define tact to you, don't we?"


End file.
